


The End

by hellsyeah



Series: Rooster Teeth 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end Gavin sits where he's always sat. Usually someone would join him but not tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

           At the end, Gavin sits on the edge of the roof in the same place he had hundreds of nights before. Usually after an hour someone will join him, the heavy door shutting and a warm body sitting next to him. If it were Michael he’d bump their shoulders together and point out the one star he could see in the sky and Michael would say it was just a plane and laugh as Gavin defended himself. If it were Geoff he’d grab hold of his arm and pull them back from the edge enough so Geoff wouldn’t be tempted to drunkenly lean forward and over the edge. If it were Ryan he’d lean his head on his shoulder and say nothing, waiting until Ryan decides it’s time to go inside. But no one’s going to join him tonight.  


           Gavin looks down at the dried blood on his hands and sucks in a deep breath. Jack told him once that nothing would ever stop them from ruling this city. Gavin believed him. He tries to wipe some of the brown mess off on the concrete he’s sitting on and when it doesn’t come off he presses harder, scraping until fresh blood leaks from his palms. He slides his hands down his cheeks. 

           When he leans back on his hands again his right hand almost slips on a piece of cool rubber. Gavin squeezes his fingers around it for a moment but doesn’t pick it up or look at it. He’d recognize the ridges of those teeth anywhere. Ryan never would have taken it off. It would have to be ripped away from him. Gavin had grabbed it and ran, the image of fresh brain matter seared into his memory and his voice raw from screaming. After the building had gone down and Michael’s mic cut out. After watching Jack’s chopper lose a blade in the aftermath. After Geoff’s search for him stopped. 

           “You were right about me,” Gavin says. He’s looking up at the murky gray sky now, listening to the sound of sirens nearby. He rubs his fingers over the smooth skull mask. His last souvenir. “I am a coward.”

           The door behind him closes and Gavin looks over when no one comes closer. Jeremy is standing there with his hat in his hand and if he listens hard enough he can hear Mica’s bike rev on the ground. Gavin swallows and stands. He stares at the ripped face of the mask as he walks to Jeremy’s side. He doesn’t bother to hide the tears on his cheeks when Jeremy places his hand on his shoulder and leads him off the roof. When they’re outside, Gavin tucks the mask into his back pocket and climbs onto the back of Mica’s bike. There’s no time to say goodbye when the sirens are getting closer.


End file.
